Magical hoofs
by jojo3112
Summary: What do you do when you are the only one of your kind. Or at least as far as you know. Centaur!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry woke up from his aunt shrieking in front of the cupboard under the stairs, which was his bedroom. For as long as he remembered he was the slave for the Dursleys and did every chore in the house. He did the cleaning in the house, he did the cooking, he did the garden and he would often clean his uncle Vernon's car, no matter the weather outside.

This morning he had to make breakfast for his whale of an uncle and his beachball cousin. The amount of eggs, bacon and pancakes that he made would probably feet a whole rugby team, but was only just enough for the two obese men. Once he was done he took out an old slice of bread and a glass of water and began on his own breakfast.

In the hall the mail fell on the doormat. "Dudley, go get the mail." Uncle Vernon told his son. "Make Harry do it." Dudley said and which his father said "Boy, go get the mail." Harry wanted to retaliate and tell his uncle to make Dudley do it, but he knew that it would only lead to a beating, so he went into the hall.

When Harry picked up the mail he looked through it. There were a couple of bills, a postcard from Marge Dursley, a magazine and an unusual thick envelope. When Harry looked at the envelope he saw it was for him and he was shocked. He NEVER got mail.

When he got back to the kitchen where his cousin was still eating like a pig he gave the rest of the mail to his uncle and sat back with the letter still in his hand. On the back of the letter was a wax seal with a shield and above it stood the word Hogwarts. He didn't know what it was and just started opening the letter when everything went wrong.

Dudley had just taken a breather from shoveling the food down his throat when he saw the freak with a letter. "Look dad, look. The freak has a letter in his hand." Vernon had been reading the morning paper, but when he heard his son say something he looked up and saw the dreaded letter they had been waiting for. He immediately took the letter from the boy and told him to go to his cupboard after which he put the letter in his pocket so he could put it through the shredder at his work.

In the days after that Harry would often see multiple of these letters appear around the house, but whenever he tried to get one they would be taken from him and destroyed. He didn't know what was going on, but he hoped that somebody would actually come for him, instead of sending him all those letters.

It was Sunday morning when it all came to a head. While Harry was preparing lunch for the Dursley and letter came out of the fireplace. First it was only one, but then the house started to shake and suddenly the whole house was filled with letters, all with his name on them. His uncle practically exploded from what happened and told them all to pack their stuff.

They all went into the car for a long trip. Vernon kept on driving for hours, not even listening to his son's whining about missing his programs on tv. They eventually stopped at a small farm with a Bed & Breakfast. The couple that kept the farm only had two bedrooms to rent out. Vernon told the couple that Harry would happily sleep with the horses in the stables.

After Harry had brought all the stuff the Dursleys had taken with them he went to the stables. He had always loved animals as they were often very nice to him, except for Ripper, Aunt Marges dog, that is. When he came to the horses he was immediately attracted to a brown coated mare that had a big belly. He slowly walked towards her and started to pat her on the nose. She neighed softly at him and notched his hand, almost asking him to hug her. He smiled softly when he heard a pair of boots behind him.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" The farmer asked while stepping forwards and taking a brush to clean the mares coat. "Her name is Lily." The farmer explained while looking at the small boy. He didn't understand how a child could look so underweight while his family were practically as round as barrels. "My mother was also called Lily." The small boy sais in wonder while still petting the big horse. "Sir, may I, may I ask why her belly is so big?" The farmer looked at the boy before laughing softly. "Of course child, you may ask me anything about the farm and the animals I keep. Lily here is pregnant with a foal. She will probably give birth around Halloween." He explained to the child.

In the background Vernon was spying on the freak. He had to get rid of the boy before those other freaks would come and ruin his normal life even more than they had already done. He then came up with a twisted plan. If everything worked out as he hoped than he would never have to see the freak again.

That night after everybody had gone to bed Vernon went to the stables. He first looked at the medical cabinet in the stables and found a sedatives that the farmer kept for when his horses needed a checkup. He took one of the needles and filled it all the way before punching it into the pregnant mare's flank. The mare shuddered for a bit, before going back to sleep. He did the same with the boy, but with him he plunged the needle into the boys shoulder. Once he was certain the freak or the horse wouldn't wake up he took all the clothes of the freak so he would be starkers' naked. He lifted the boy, who was far too light for his age and then pushed the kid headfirst through the horses vagina into its womb. As the horse was already pregnant there was no visible difference.

He then took the freaks stuff and put it all into one of the straw bags that were lying around and threw it into the put that was just behind the stables. Afterwards he happily went to bed, thinking he would never the freak again and he was right, but he would despair this day as the one where he lost his only saving grace.

The next day when everybody woke up, they all found that the freak had gone missing. The farmer and his wife wanted to start a search party to look for the child and the Dursleys helped though not very much. When a whole day had gone by without finding anything they left with sad faces on the outside, but cheering of happiness on the inside.

The next day they came back home to find a giant of a man standing in their driveway waiting for them. He told them he was there to gather Harry for his shopping trip for Hogwarts. Vernon became very angry and told the big oaf that the freak had run off and that he didn't care where the boy had gone to. Hagrid was shocked to hear this and afterwards quickly left to inform headmaster Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was shocked to hear this as he had put a charm on the boy that would prevent just that, but he couldn't tell anyone about that. The Dursleys probably simply lied to Hagrid, so he send Snape to make certain that Harry was actually there like he was supposed to be.

Severus Snape appeared at the Dursley home the next morning and asked for Harry Potter, but got the same answer as Hagrid. As he didn't believe the overweight whale in front of him he simply walked into the hallway. Here he smelled the metallic stench of dried up blood and followed it to the small cupboard where a lock was on the door. When he opened the door with a muttered 'alohomora' he found something he hadn't expected. Blood and fesses was lying on a small cot with on the wall a paper pinned with a nail with the words "Harry's room" written with crayon.

The dour man long prepared himself for a pampered Potter brad who didn't know what no mend, but apparently the child had been abused and badly by the signs that he could see. He turned back to the whale like man and took out his wand. "You will regret this Dursley. I will send you to prison for this." With these words he flicked his wand to make sure that the Dursleys wouldn't be able to clean the cupboard up before disapparating to the nearest police station to call for a case of abuse of a minor. A week later Vernon had been send to prison for 25 years and Petunia and Dudley were evicted out of their house. It was the biggest scandal Privet Drive had ever seen.

After hearing what the Dursleys had done to Harry Dumbledore immediately started a search mission with members of the Order of the Pheonix, but none were able to find the child. And when he didn't appear at the sorting most had given up.

Harry Potter disappeared on the 31st of July, he was eleven years old.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

It was All Hallows Eve and all was well on the countryside. In a small farm a heavily pregnant mare was thinking to herself. She knew that today her foal would be born and that he would be different from any other. She hoped that the farmer and his wife would help with her child, as it was her first time giving birth and there weren't any other mares nearby.

While she had these thoughts she remembered the small boy from a couple months back. Even though she had only known him for a couple of hours, he had already become very dear to her heart and she had hoped he would stay with them. She had let him cuddle her and he fell asleep next to her, warm and safe.

When she woke up the next day she wondered where it had disappeared to. She heard the farmer calling the boy's name, like had run of. When she heard the man calling she felt her belly move and noticed it had become heavier. She didn't know how it had happened, but the child had gotten into her womb and wanted to be born as her foal and she agreed. If he wanted to stay with her than she was happy.

It was finally time. The farmer heard Lily neigh from the pain that came with giving birth. He called his wife to prepare the blankets and towels and ran to the stables. He sat next to the mare and helped her with the foal. After a little while the hoofs appeared and he was able to take hold of them. While pulling on the legs he saw that they were the backlegs. Normally a foal would be born frontlegs first, but he had a feeling that this was mend to go this way and simply helped the mare.

The farmer's wife just came into the stables when he saw something he hadn't expected, because where the neck of the small horse was supposed to start human flesh appeared. Neither he, nor his wife could say a word when they saw it. They looked at each other and nodded with determination in their eyes. It didn't matter what this foal would look like, they would take care of him and his mother like they would always do for their animals.

Finally the newborn foal was born, except it wasn't a horse, but a centaur. Where the neck was supposed to be the torso of a human started. Even though the horse part was clearly of a new born, the human part seemed more around 10 to 11 years old.

While the farmer was cleaning up the mare from the afterbirth, his wife was cleaning the little one. She first took a towel and cleaned his human body, as she knew that it would quickly feel cold in the early winter air. Once dried she draped one of the rain coats that were in the stables around the child's shoulders before cleaning his horse body. He had a beautiful midnight black coat that seemed to shine after she had dried it of the birthing fluids.

Lily happily looked at her child. He was beautiful as far as she was concerned. As soon as the farmer had cleaned her up she went to her little foal and showed him her nipples so he could drink from her milk. The young boy blearily looked up at her, smiled and drank until he was fool. After he drank he yawned at sat back down on the ground, holding the raincoat around him like a shield against the cold.

Lily giggled to herself and laid down next to her foal. He quickly cuddled next to her and wrapped his arms around her neck before falling asleep with his head on her manes. She hugged him back with her head and they happily fell asleep.

The farmer and his wife were still in shock when they went back to their house. They had often prayed for a child of their own, as they were unable to get one. Now it seemed that fate had given one to them instead. They didn't know what other people would think about him or what they might do to him, but they knew one thing for sure. He was now their son as much as he was Lily's son and they were going to protect him.

The next morning the farmer rose up bright and early and went to work making sure all the food was of the fields. He had looked into the stables to see Lily and her centaur foal still sleeping happily and shook his head before started work. He knew that his wife would have breakfast ready in about an hour and hoped to be done with a couple of chores before then.

When the farmer's wife came down from her bedroom she found something she hadn't expected. The newborn centaur foal was standing in her kitchen and cooking a meal that enough to feat a whole rugby team. When the foal looked around and saw her standing in the doorway he said: "Hello mam, do you know where I am?" He seemed a bit subdued and she couldn't understand why. "Of course my child. You are on the farm of my husband and I, where you born yesterday evening. Why don't you take a break from cooking and come sit next to me?" She said while indicating the open place next to her.

The child looked confused but sat down anyway. "Child, may I ask why you were cooking breakfast?" the farmer's wife asked. She was really curious to learn how the newborn had come into her kitchen and was able to cook so well. "I don't know mam. I woke up next to a mare, that now I think about is probably my mother. For some reason a was afraid I would get hurt if I didn't start making breakfast as soon as possible." The child said while looking contemplative. "I was able to get some eggs out of the chicken stalls and then started making breakfast with everything I could find in the kitchen." He said.

"Well child it looks and smells wonderful, but you don't have to do this every morning, I can tell you." She said with a smile. "Now, my name is Mary and my husband is called Jo, but you can call us mum and dad as well if you like. What do you want to be called?" She asked the child. As he seemed to already be so grown up for a newborn she might as well give him the opportunity to name himself. "Mum, may I be called Harry? I don't know why, but it seems like my name for some reason." At those words Mary recognized why the child's face seemed so familiar to her. He was the missing boy that had come with that awful family. She didn't know how he had gotten into Lily's womb and didn't really care either, as he was now in her care and not in that of the obese man and horse like wife. Although she didn't want to call the woman horse like as that would have been an insult to all horses.

When the farmer came back from his chores he smelled the wonderful cooking that had been going on in the kitchen and went to check out what his wonderful wife had cooked up for him. What he found was Mary sitting on a chair at the kitchen table with the centaur foal sitting next to her and explaining the small boy about what a farm was.

"Oh good morning honey." Mary said when she saw her husband standing in the doorway. "Harry, this is my husband Jo and your new dad. Jo this is Harry, he made breakfast today." Jo was a bit shaken by what his wife said, but her eyes told him that they would talk about at later and he left it at that. When he tasted the food he said: "Well son, I don't know where you learned it, but you are one great cook." He complimented the boy centaur. He still didn't know how to call him, until he remembered his wife calling the centaur child Harry.

When they three had finished breakfast he asked his new son "Well Harry, would you like to help me on the farm today. There is a lot to do in preparation of winter and I could use some extra hands." Harry looked up at his new father with a smile on his face and nodded. He already wanted to gallop out of the house when Mary, his mother now, called him back. After the previous evening she had looked into her closets and found a t-shirt and a jacket that her nephew had left behind the last time he had stayed and gave them to the young centaur, they both fitted him well.

Jo and Harry worked all day, clearing the fields and preparing them for next year. They also cleaned the stables and brushed all the horses. Harry especially loved to brush his mother, while seemingly talking to her in soft neighs. When Jo asked what Harry was telling his horse mother the young child told him he had explained to his mother everything he had been doing and she was very happy and understood why he wanted to stay with the humans. Even though she loved her foal dearly, she knew she couldn't help him in the same way as the humans could and that the farmer and his wife would raise Harry as their own son.

While Jo and Harry were working on the farm, Mary had been doing something else. She had quickly taken out big pieces of cloth and had started to make a couple of shirts for her new son. He didn't need any pants and she thought that a horse blanket would be enough, but for his upperbody he really needed something to cover it up in the cold air. Once she had a couple of shirts finished, she started on a woolen sweater and knitted until the end of the afternoon. The boys had come around lunch time and had eating what was left over from breakfast, and still left something for dinner as well.

That evening after Harry was send to the stables to sleep with his mother, Jo and Mary sat down in the living room. Mary told Jo about what she had figured out about Harry. It looked like he was the little boy that had gone missing and he somehow had become stuck in Lily's womb. She didn't know how he came to be there, but from how he had acted that morning and how he told her about fearing to be hurt if he didn't make breakfast, she thought that his former family might have abused him.

Jo was angry when he heard that the small child had probably been beaten by his relatives quite often, but he was happy when he heard that this was only guessing as Harry had lost his memories of the vile family. After that he told his wife about how the child had worked very hard in helping him around the farm and seemed familiar with quite a few garden utensils, which prompted the idea that Harry had done gardening as well as the cooking at his relative's home.

The couple kept on chatting about their new son and promised each other to make him as happy as possible. Mary told her husband that she would go into the village the next morning to get some groceries and a couple of things for Harry. She would also mail order a couple of schoolbooks so she could home teach him, as she didn't think it would be wise to send him to school.

After the chat they both went to bed with happy thoughts in their minds. These happy thoughts and feelings would stay with them in the next couple of weeks until it was Christmas. It was their turn this year to host the family Christmas party and they wondered how the rest of the family would react to a centaur as a part of it. They didn't know how their nephew would react to seeing something from the world he had just become of at his uncle and aunts house.

 **Sorry for the rather cruel chapter I put up yesterday. I know it isn't right, but neither Harry nor Lily were hurt in the process and I wanted to make clear how cruel and twisted Vernon Dursley was.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

Dean Thomas was sitting in the car of his parents and currently out of the window at the wintery landscape of the countryside. He was thinking about how his first year at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry had gone. It had been amazing to see the castle and the Great Hall was even better. He had become good friends with one of the boys is in his dorm room in the Gryffindor tower.

Most of the classes were very interesting, though he wondered who thought it was wise to set professor Snape in front of a group of first years. The man was scary. Dean's back shuddered when he thought about the man. DADA, or Defense Against the Dark Arts, is a joke when it comes to the teacher. Professor Quirrel is barely understandable and that is only if you really try. So Dean simply puts a book in front of his nose and tries to learn out of his books only. Up till now it has worked pretty well. The last class where he is a little uncertain about is History of Magic, as most of his classmates would take the hour as naptime. He didn't really do that, but he did find out that professor Binn's voice was a great way to zone in. Instead of his history books, he would now always take a couple of pencils, erasers and his sketchbook with him to the class and simply draw what was on his mind. Sometimes he would color them in the weekends when he needed a break from the homework.

Dean looked down at his lap where he had lain down his sketchbook. He was currently working on a portrait for a friend. He had met her at the border of the Forbidden Forest. It had been about a week after Halloween and the troll attack that had happened, and man had that been a shocker. It ended with Hermione Granger from his class being gravely injured and killed. Everybody had been in shock after the incidence and coped in different ways.

He did by drawing the most intricate of things where he would completely zone out. He had been zoning out and trying to forget what had happened when he heard a twig snap behind him. When he turned around the tree he had been sitting against he first didn't see anything. But then she slowly stepped out of the foliage. She was a beautiful white centaur, from her shiny white coat to the hair on her head it was all a white blond that he had started to associate with the unicorns he had once seen a couple of weeks earlier.

She smiled at him and approached him while her hand was looking for something in the bag around her waist. When her hand came out again she was holding one of his early drawings of the forest in her hand. "I really like your work human. I've been watching you draw for a while now and I wanted to meet you. My name is Serafina, it means moonlight." Dean was astonished by the beautiful creature in front of him, but quickly shook his head to clear it. "Well, my name is Dean Thomas and I really like drawing. The world seems to disappear and all of it is centered around me, the drawing and my inspiration."

Once he had said those last words he smiled sheepishly. Serafina had seen his reaction to how she looked and she had been really impressed with his skill in recreating nature on paper. The drawing she had had was that of a small squirrel with a couple of acorn's. If she didn't feel the paper under her fingertips she would have thought that the squirrel would jump out of the drawing. "It is nice to meet you Dean. I was wondering if you could make a drawing for me, a portrait?"

When Dean heard the question he was very shocked to hear that such a beautiful being would want him to make her a portrait. "Of, of course, Serafina. I would love to make a portrait for you. Would it, would it be alright if we started right away. Then I would be able to color it in tomorrow morning?" He was already preparing in his head what he would do with her surrounding to bring out her beauty. Serafina simply nodded in glee and sat down in front of him.

Dean had quickly started work on began to draw her. The human part of her body was easily finished in a matter of minutes, or at least they were minutes for him. In reality they had already been sitting in the sun for half an hour. Now came the hard part of the horse body. He knew that many people had difficulty in drawing a realistic horse, even Leonardo da Vinci, but he didn't for some reason. He had been drawing horses ever since he had been given a pencil and paper by his aunt Mary while he was visiting them. He especially liked to draw Lily and James. Lily for her beauty and elegance and James for his strength.

After Dean had been drawing and Serafina had been posing for two hours a horn could be heard from inside the Forbidden Forest, which broke the two out of their trance of drawing and chatting. Serafina looked sad and told Dean that she had to leave, but that she would love to see him again. After that day Dean went back to the same tree at least once a day, but he never saw Serafina. He kept his promise in finishing the drawing as soon as possible. He had filled the background with a small meadow in the middle of a forest and made it look like it was a photo instead of a drawing. Once he had finished it he made a copy for himself with a charm professor Flitwick had taught him and put the original in his trunk, but the copy he brought to the tree. Here he rolled it up and put it in a small hole on the side of the tree. When he came back a day later he found a small flower with moon-shaped pedals, he knew she had found his drawing.

In the months after that till the Christmas/yule holidays he would come back once a week to deliver a copy of one his drawings to the tree, and every time he would find a small moonflower waiting for him. He was now working on a new portrait based on the old one, but with her standing up like the graceful being that she is. He hoped that Lily would pose for him as a model.

Finally the Thomases arrived at the small farm. Both Dean and his sister Daisy ran out of the car and into the house to hug their favorite aunt. "Oh children, I'm also very happy to see you again. Why don't you first help your parents bring the luggage upstairs and I will prepare some hot chocolate alright?" Mary said to the children who quickly nodded and went back to the car to help their father with unpacking. They wanted to finish as soon as possible as they loved Mary's hot chocolate.

When the whole family sat down in the living room in front of the warm fire Mary came in with seven mucks of hot chocolate. "Thank you aunty Mary!" both Dean and Daisy called when they got their mugs. Dean's father David asked his sister-in-law "Mary did you accidentally make a cup to many, because I count seven mucks and we're only with six right?" Mary giggled a bit at David's question. "I actually want to introduce you all to someone." After she said this she stuck her head outside and called out "BOYS, HOT CHOCOLATE!". About a minute later they heard Jo come in with his heavy boots followed by a clipclopping sound that resembled horse shoes. The Thomas family looked at each other with curious faces.

First Jo came in with a wide smile that grew bigger when both Dean and Daisy sat their mucks on the small coffee table before running towards him and giving him a hug. "A children it is nice to see you again. I want you all to meet my son Harry." Jo said when he let the children go. He turned to the door and in the frame stood his centaur son Harry. Harry nervously looked around. "Hello, I'm Harry." He said, hoping that they would like him. Daisy, who was only five years old, looked at him and said "Horsey boy!" before quickly running towards him around her uncle and started hugging his legs. Harry laughed at her reaction, before slowly removing her arms from his front legs and kneeling down so he could give her a proper hug. "Ride, ride, ride! Daisy called while still hugging the young centaur. Harry looked up at his parents who both nodded, before he held cousin extra firmly and turned his torso so he could put her on his back, after which he slowly stood up again.

David and Sofia, Dean and Daisy's mother, were still a bit shocked by the fact that there was an actual centaur standing in the living room. At least, until he had walked a couple of steppes and sat down in front of the fire, where Daisy sled of his back and leaned on his side while picking the chocolate much back up. Once they saw how their daughter stayed so calm around the boy centaur they looked at Mary and Jo, obviously asking what the hell was going on.

Mary and Jo had prepared for the question that David and Sofia were going to ask and told them about how Harry was actually Lily's son, but that she had agreed it best that Harry stayed with them. When the parents asked how they knew Lily agreed with how things were, they explained that Harry was able to understand and speak horse and that he had translated for his mother.

While the parents were all talking, Dean had come closer and started chatting with Harry. Harry told him about how it was wonderful to work both of his father's and how he had been looking forward to seeing his cousins. Dean explained about how he was going to a school up in Scotland where he had to stay most of the time. He told Harry about the quirky students and the crazy teacher that he had.

While they were chatting Dean started to notice that Harry resembled a picture from one of his history books, the one about the last wizarding war. He had black hair, green eyes, and now that he was really looking at his face he could also see something that resembled a lightning bolt on the boys forehead. He didn't know the importance of these characteristics, but he would find out. Luckily he had taken a couple of his schoolbooks with him, as he wanted to introduce his aunt and uncle about the wizarding world.

 **I hope you all like where this is going, please review**


End file.
